


Коллеги

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Nothing's New under the Sun, POV First Person, Snape alive, Teacher Harry Potter, Very Secret Diary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Избранные отрывки из записок профессора зельеварения в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс Северуса Т. Снейпа. Публикуются с полного, хотя и не слишком охотного, согласия самого профессора - даже не спрашивайте, как мы этого добились.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848358
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Коллеги

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС и автор тоже читал такое раньше, но решил, что это не баян, а классика.

***

Только что получил сову из Хогвартса и осознал, что отпуск в очередной раз закончился слишком быстро — весьма странный временной феномен, на который теоретикам и философам следовало бы обратить более пристальное внимание, — и всего через несколько дней опять выходить на работу. Нет, я все равно не понимаю, куда девается время во время каникул и почему оно так бесконечно тянется и тянется во все остальные дни… И по какой причине я до сих пор не послал преподавательскую карьеру к черту? Понятия не имею, если честно. Надо было тогда, три года назад, вместо Ордена Мерлина — от которого, между нами, все равно никакой пользы кроме некоторой приятности для самолюбия… Теперь-то я это хорошо понимаю, а в молодости горы бы свернул ради этой побрякушки, кажется! Вот так всегда и бывает: только получив то, чего хотели, мы понимаем, как мало оно нам на самом деле было нужно.

Так вот, вместо этого дурацкого Ордена нужно было выбивать у Шеклболта с Минервой раннюю пенсию на любых основаниях: хоть по инвалидности, хоть за заслуги перед магическим сообществом; они бы мне тогда отказать не посмели, как-никак практически умерший и воскресший герой, шпион во вражеском логове... И не пришлось бы сейчас готовиться к очередному учебному году! Эх, хорошая мысль, как говорится, всегда приходит с опозданием. Одно радует: хоть от директорского поста удалось отбрыкаться, пусть теперь у Минервы голова болит. Я, между прочим, вот уже три года подряд каждую весну пытаюсь положить ей на стол заявление по собственному, но ей раз за разом удается каким-то чудом уговорить меня остаться еще на год. Дамблдоровская школа, что вы хотите. Минерва не зря была у Альбуса лучшей ученицей, вряд ли старый хитрец ее учил исключительно трансфигурации. 

Но этот год последний. Точно. Абсолютно! Ничего у директора Макгонагалл больше не выйдет, как только последние экзамены приму — стряхну прах старого замка со своих подошв и больше никогда! Уеду, куплю ферму где-нибудь подальше и буду там пчел разводить. В Суссексе, например, там тепло и море. Главное, чтобы никаких школ поблизости не обнаружилось! Надо сразу же, вот буквально в первые же недели ее предупредить… то есть поставить перед фактом: в следующем учебном году ей понадобится новый зельевар.

Интересно, кстати, кто станет новым преподавателем Защиты? Эта девчонка Льюис была неплоха — на фоне прочих, понятное дело! — и продержаться ей удалось целых три года, но потом инстинкт размножения взял верх над профессионализмом, к сожалению. Обещала вернуться через год, когда ребенка можно будет оставить с няней. Наверняка Минерве удалось найти кого-то на ее место, вот только кого? Надеюсь, не какое-нибудь ничтожество из тех, которых почему-то так любил принимать на работу Дамблдор.

Ладно, об этом можно подумать потом, а последний свободный вечер как-то глупо тратить на размышления о работе. Мне и без того найдется, чем себя занять. Немного огневиски, вечернее солнце в окнах, хорошая книга — что еще надо для полного счастья одинокому, не слишком молодому мужчине?

***

Все-таки место преподавателя Защиты в Хогвартсе определенно проклято, никаких сомнений быть не может! Я-то считал, что после смерти Темного Лорда проклятие спало само по себе, и три года Льюис, между прочим, это вполне подтверждали — но как же я ошибался! И в том, что считал Минерву более разумной и здравомыслящей по сравнению с Дамблдором, тоже оказался фатально не прав. Как, как ей могло прийти такое в голову? Хотя о чем я спрашиваю… Очередное подтверждение всеобщего идиотизма налицо.

Сегодня нам торжественно представили нового профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств. Я его, признаться, не сразу узнал, просто потому, что никакому нормальному человеку такое и в кошмарном сне присниться не могло. Хотя где они, нормальные… Только когда Хагрид заорал мне прямо в ухо и ломанулся вперед, чтобы сгрести новоприбывшего в свои медвежьи объятия, я понял, что мне не показалось. Если бы не взгляд директрисы и не выжидательная улыбка на ее лице, я высказал бы все, что по этому поводу думаю, а так пришлось ограничиться холодным кивком. И получить в ответ почти такой же. 

Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, какого черта Поттера понесло в преподаватели? Ну да, Поттера, именно он и стал моим новым, с позволения сказать, коллегой! Как бы Минерве не пришлось подыскивать мне замену посреди учебного года… Что он вообще смыслит в преподавании? В Защите от Темных искусств Поттер неплох, признаю, «Выше ожидаемого» я бы ему вполне поставил. Прежде всего потому, что от такого типа, худого, лохматого и в очках, вообще ничего особенного не ожидаешь, пока не получишь со всей дури Экспеллиармусом промежь глаз. А потом оказывается слишком поздно… Темный Лорд мог бы подтвердить, убедился на собственном опыте. Но преподавание? 

Поттер же собирался в Аврорат после школы. Ну да, собирался, я даже, скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами, вывел ему высший балл по зельям — справедливости ради, он действительно приложил некоторые усилия, чтобы этого балла достичь, и на аврорские курсы он поступил вполне заслуженно. Вот и шел бы в Аврорат, там его ждали с распростертыми объятиями! Аврор из него вполне мог получиться не самый плохой, недаром их девиз «Сначала влезть, потом разобраться», почти как у гриффиндорцев. А школа… Это тебе не в красной мантии стоять красивому, тут дети. А дети это…

С другой стороны, ситуация может стать даже забавной. Поттер в качестве преподавателя! Нет, хорошо, что Минерва меня уговорила остаться прошлой весной, а то пропустил бы все самое интересное. Ладно, подождем, посмотрим.

***

Ох уж эти собрания преподавательского состава! Я их при Дамблдоре терпеть не мог, и при Макгонагалл они лучше не стали. Во время учебного процесса еще более или менее терпимо: можно взять с собой пачку эссе или контрольных и заняться делом, слушая вполуха и кивая в нужных местах. А сейчас, когда студентов еще нет — тоска. Хоть с Поппи пример бери: устроилась в уголке со спицами, так и мелькают в руках. Всех племянников с внуками обвязала, наверное, за последние пару лет. Но если я вдруг примусь вязать на собраниях, боюсь, кое-кого из коллег удар хватит, а я с ними за столько лет сроднился, можно сказать. Может, попробовать просчитать несколько новых формул, пока есть время?

Поттер, разумеется, опоздал. Вошел, когда все уже расселись по местам, огляделся с улыбкой и устремился прямо ко мне. Идиот! Я всегда сижу один, специально выбираю самый дальний угол, чтобы обойтись без компании, и все мои коллеги, слава Мерлину и прочим, за столько лет сумели это усвоить. А Поттеру не сказали? Или сказали, но он решил, что для него существуют отдельные правила? Некоторые вещи, видимо, никогда не меняются, и Поттер — одна из них: наглый, невоспитанный и нахальный. 

Я попытался взглядом дать понять, что предпочту обойтись без компании, особенно поттеровской, но тот преспокойно плюхнулся рядом, улыбнулся во весь рот и негромко произнес: «Доброе утро, Снейп!». Я чуть было не поправил его по привычке — профессор Снейп, Поттер! — но осекся. Это что же получается, Поттер теперь тоже… профессор? И студенты будут обращаться к нему «сэр»? Боже, за что мне это. 

Как хорошо, что занятия начинаются еще не завтра и что в комнатах у меня припрятана бутылка коньяка — Малфой прислал из Франции на день рождения. Кажется, коньяк мне сегодня может понадобиться.

Поттер, к счастью, желания общаться со мной не проявил, достал перекидной блокнот и принялся внимательно слушать Минерву, делая время от времени пометки. Меня он почему-то никогда так не слушал! Блокнот лежал на столе, довольно далеко, и пришлось изрядно скосить глаза и вытянуть шею, чтобы разобрать написанное. Ну потому что знаю я Поттера, изучил за эти годы, он наверняка пропустит самое важное, потом объясняй ему десять раз одно и то же! А почерк у него, кстати, стал получше, мне-то эссе сдавал — как болтрушайка лапой, а тут старается, выводит, даже кончик языка от напряжения высунул. Хотя и ненамного, все равно половина нечитаема практически. Я как раз пытался разобрать очередное поттеровское словечко, когда Минерва спросила, согласен ли я. Я от неожиданности согласился. Осталось выяснить, на что именно.

PS: чуть позже оказалось, что согласился я, во-первых, взять на себя ночные дежурства два раза в неделю, а во-вторых, оказывать нашему молодому коллеге всяческое содействие. Чертов Поттер! Еще учебный год толком не начался, а от него уже одни неприятности.

***

Первое сентября всегда приходит слишком внезапно. Вот еще вчера в Хогвартсе царила благословенная тишина, можно было спокойно выпить кофе в Большом зале или поболтать с Кровавым Бароном о разных интересных мелочах — а теперь опять начнутся вечный гам, беготня, прогулки по школе после отбоя, взрывающиеся котлы, тонны бодроперцового и галлоны костероста для Больничного крыла, горы эссе, в которых эти идиоты опять будут путать асфодель с мурлокомлем… За весь год, между прочим, не взрывается столько котлов, сколько в первые недели сентября! И ладно еще первокурсники, из них половина флобберчервя, кажется, никогда в глаза не видели, но ведь и у остальных как будто все вколоченные за предыдущий год знания ветром выдувает через уши.

Словом, первое сентября я всегда встречаю с самыми мрачными предчувствиями, которые, как правило, оправдываются с лихвой. Зато Поттер, в мантии с иголочки и даже слегка причесанный, прямо-таки сиял как новенький галлеон, пока тянулась бесконечная процедура распределения, и энтузиазм так и кипел в нем, того и гляди через край польется. Да. Видали мы таких: молодых, увлеченных, готовых денно и нощно нести свет просвещения подрастающему поколению… Надо, наверное, и правда за ним присматривать.

Ко мне на Слизерин, кажется, попало несколько неглупых ребят, есть с кем работать, зато на Гриффиндоре и на Хаффлпаффе не обошлось без наследников Лонгботтома. Не спрашивайте, как я разглядел, преподавательская интуиция, помноженная на многолетний опыт. Надо сказать Минерве: котлы придется закупить дополнительно, запасенных в кладовой может не хватить. 

_Позже в тот же день:_ Как обычно, побеседовал с новыми студентами своего факультета — действительно неплохо, у троих мальчишек и двух девочек есть потенциал. Проверил еще раз запасы на первые дни. Коньяка осталось половина бутылки, надо отправить сову Малфою и попросить еще. Пошел пройтись перед сном и наткнулся на Поттера — тот шел к квиддичному полю с метлой на плече и в компании парочки старшекурсников. Я ему, конечно, указал, что в это время студенты должны уже быть внутри, но он заявил, что у него есть разрешение от директора Макгонагалл и нагло помахал пергаментом перед самым моим носом. Поттер всегда был любимчиком Минервы — увы, снова одна из тех вещей, которые никогда не меняются. 

Они еще долго носились над стадионом, закладывая виражи и вертясь в воздухе так, что у меня в глазах зарябило. А я постоял и пошел к себе.

***

Они его съедят. Сожрут, сжуют, проглотят и косточек не оставят… Помяните мое слово.

В первую неделю Поттер горел, сиял и лучился энтузиазмом: преподавание оказалось делом его жизни, Защита от Темных Искусств — любимым предметом, а все ученики были старательны и схватывали все на лету, от Экспеллиармусов до Патронусов. В начале второй он несколько потух и помрачнел, улыбка стала слегка вымученной, а похвалы студентам сделались намного менее многословными. В середине третьей я застал его в учительской страдающим над домашними заданиями — кажется, как раз перед тем, как я вошел, из комнаты ясно доносились приглушенные ругательства. Я вздохнул, сел в свое любимое кресло и развернул «Пророк».

Преподавание, мистер Поттер, сказал я, не отрываясь от газеты, это вам не прогулка в Хогсмид весенним утром. Это, если хотите знать, борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть с утра и до следующего утра, учитывая ночные дежурства и тот факт, что некоторые из студентов почему-то считают необязательным находиться после отбоя в факультетской спальне. Ну вы помните, да? Так что, мистер Поттер, или вы — или вас, выбирайте. Поверьте человеку, которые отдал преподаванию половину собственной жизни.

Мерлин, как он взвился! Покраснел, распушился весь, волосы торчком, очки блестят, щеки горят. Сколько он мне всего наговорил… И ретроградом обозвал — я и не думал, что Поттер такие слова знает! — и в устаревших методах обвинил, и в жестокосердии, и контакт-то я с учениками находить не умею, и уважения к ним не проявляю, и личность ребенка для меня не на первом месте. Давненько я так не веселился, да. Послушал я беднягу Поттера, послушал да и предложил ему со мной коньяку выпить, в честь, так сказать, наших педагогических разногласий. Он такого хода явно не ожидал, даже заткнулся от неожиданности, но ответить не успел — вошла Аврора Синистра, а при ней продолжать разговор не хотелось, к тому же к алкогольным напиткам она относится резко отрицательно.

Потом я подумал, конечно: что это на меня нашло? Коньяк Поттеру предлагать… Хотя я же обещал Минерве, что буду оказывать нашему новому профессору всяческое содействие — а что может быть лучше глотка хорошего малфоевского коньяка после рабочего дня?

В тот вечер, проверяя домашние задания по зельям, я вдруг поймал себя на том, что ставлю оценки почему-то мягче, чем привык, и пожалуй, чуть мягче, чем работы того заслуживают. Дурное влияние Поттера, чтоб его! Тем, чьи работы лежали внизу стопки, повезло гораздо меньше…

***

Не понимаю. Какого черта Поттер позволяет себе разгуливать по школе в джинсах и футболке? Тут у нас носится толпа одуревших от гормонального взрыва подростков обоего пола, а он в джинсах! Форма преподавательской одежды — длинная мантия, ладно, можно не черная, на такие мелочи я готов посмотреть сквозь пальцы, но не это же безобразие! Нет, на уроках Поттер, слава Мерлину и всем его присным, в мантии, зато во внеурочное время расхаживает по коридорам в совершенно неприличном виде, показывая молодежи дурной пример, я уже не говорю о множестве хихикающих, вздыхающих и краснеющих студенток — и некоторых студентах, которые тоже кидают на Поттера томные взгляды. Куда смотрит директриса, я вас спрашиваю?

Пошел поговорить по этому вопросу с Минервой, теперь знаю, куда она смотрит. Эта старая… кошка заявила — и по-моему, веселилась при этом вовсю, — что ее вполне устраивает внешний вид Гарри Поттера, что ее не касается, как выглядят преподаватели в свободное от занятий время, и что кое-кому из присутствующих тоже не помешало бы внести некоторое разнообразие в выбор своей одежды, как вы считаете, Северус? Произнося последнюю фразу, она улыбнулась и подмигнула. Понятия не имею, о чем это она, меня мой выбор вполне устраивает.

С другой стороны… С другой стороны, не могу не признать, что джинсы Поттеру вполне идут. Раньше я как-то не обращал внимания на его внешность — присматриваться к студентам противоречит моим педагогическим принципам, к тому же в качестве нерадивого ученика Поттер раздражал куда сильнее, чем сейчас, когда мы с ним внезапно стали коллегами. Настолько, что мне было не до внешности. А теперь выяснилось, что на своего отца он не так уж и похож, по крайней мере, улыбка у него весьма обаятельная, а падающая на лоб растрепанная челка придает эдакое мальчишеское очарование. И джинсы на нем сидят вполне… убедительно, я бы сказал. Не то чтобы я присматривался, конечно, задница Поттера меня мало интересует, но Минерву понять могу — некоторое разнообразие в свободное время не помешает, наверное. Надеюсь только, что эта мода не распространится слишком широко: Слагхорна в обтягивающих джинсах моя измотанная годами преподавания и шпионажа психика просто не выдержит. А Поттер пусть ходит, так и быть, — в ногу со временем.

Сказать Поттеру, что я передумал насчет его джинс и что пара с вышивкой на заднем кармане мне нравится больше остальных, или обойдется?

***

Мои опасения насчет котлов оправдались, как и следовало ожидать. Похожий на пухлого ангелочка Петровски — Хаффлпафф, разумеется, — и тощая вертлявая Андерсон — Гриффиндор, кто бы сомневался, — способны разнести не только кабинет зельеварения, но и половину замка, если за ними не присматривать ежесекундно. Я так радовался, когда Гриффиндор и Слизерин наконец разделили на моих уроках, но, как выяснилось опытным путем, при сочетании гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев слабоумие и отвага увеличиваются минимум вдвое. Смесь похлеще драконьего пламени, да…

Вчера, в самом конце последней пары, меня срочно вызвали в Больничное крыло, где уже ждали бледный как полотно Поттер, встревоженная Поппи, зареванная Андерсон и непривычно неподвижный, покрытый странными разноцветными пятнами Петровски. Как? Как обычный, почти безвредный Петрификус Тоталус, который изучается на первом курсе, может дать такой эффект? Понятия не имею. Есть многое на свете, что можно объяснить только пожатием плеч и искренним «а драккл его знает». Но какого дьявола Поттер поставил их в пару, а? Его же предупреждали умные люди с большим педагогическим опытом! 

Петровски я, конечно, осмотрел как следует и проверил на все возможные последствия, ничего темномагического или вызывающего тревогу не нашел, снял с Андерсон баллы, чтобы неповадно было, и повел все-таки Поттера к себе, отпаивать коньяком. Почему? Ну... Я вот до сих пор помню свой первый такой опыт, когда мисс Плейстон положила в котел всего на один волосок единорога больше, чем надо… Громыхнуло знатно. Вот только малфоевского коньяка тогда под рукой не было.

Я налил Поттеру совсем чуть-чуть, заставил выпить, сообщил Минерве, что ее преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств сегодня вечером лучше не трогать, и отправил спать с одним из домовиков. 

Петровски пришел в себя на следующее утро, но остатки пятен с него еще неделю сходили. Всю эту неделю они с Андерсон вели себя как шелковые, а Поттер смотрел на меня с благодарностью. Через неделю, понятное дело, все вернулось на круги своя.

А Поттер так и повадился ходить ко мне на коньяк… Пришлось написать Малфою на южное побережье Франции и попросить выслать еще пару бутылок. Ничего, не разорится.

***

К моему глубочайшему изумлению — и некоторой радости, чего уж там скрывать, тоже — общение с Поттером оказалось более чем терпимо. То ли на аврорских курсах из него все-таки выбили большую часть юношеской дури, то ли просто с возрастом поумнел. Не исключено, впрочем, что это всего лишь благотворное воздействие французского коньяка.

Прошлым вечером мы с ним так заспорились о защитных заклинаниях, что я чуть не забыл о ночном дежурстве и опомнился, только когда часы в спальне пробили одиннадцать. Поттер, чуть помолчав и слегка смутившись, предложил составить мне компанию. Я удивился, конечно, но подумал: почему бы нет? Ничего опасного в Хогвартсе сейчас не происходит, но компания не помешает, к тому же я еще не все рассказал ему о невербальной маскировке (заклинание, улучшенное мною лично, такому на аврорских курсах не учат). 

Наши шаги и приглушенные голоса раздавались в тишине ночного замка, которую вдруг разорвал пронзительный крик Пивза — терпеть не могу это несносное существо, но порой от него бывает немалая польза — и какой-то грохот. Мы бросились на шум и увидели в коридоре третьего этажа висящего на стенном крюке и громко вопящего О’Мэйли (четвертый курс Гриффиндора). На полу под ним валялась сорванная со стены картина и корчился стонущий, схватившийся за окровавленную голову Шеппард (его одногруппник и, кажется, не-разлей-водой приятель). Под потолком кругами носился Пивз, который явно от всей души наслаждался каждой секундой происходящего. Правда, долго наслаждаться ему не пришлось: со мной он предпочитает не связываться, так что увидев мою поднятую палочку, полтергейст моментально исчез с противным смехом. 

Пока я разбирался с Пивзом, Поттер уже снял с крюка бледного трясущегося О’Мэйли и направился к Шеппарду, но я его отстранил, порекомендовав выяснить у О’Мэйли, какого черта тут происходит посреди ночи. Да, мне было интересно, как Поттер поступит и хватит ли у него твердости, чтобы разобраться с одним из своих драгоценных гриффиндорцев. 

Останавливая кровь, осматривая рану — к счастью, поверхностную, хоть и обильно кровоточащую — и накладывая на голову Шеппарда повязку, я исподтишка следил за Поттером и О’Мэйли. Поттеру, на мой взгляд, все же не хватило жесткости, но справился он лучше, чем я мог представить, на «Удовлетворительно» вполне потянет. 

Из бормотания О’Мэйли и всхлипов Шеппарда выяснилось примерно следующее: эта парочка ищущих неприятностей идиотов где-то то ли вычитала, то ли услышала, что изображенный на портрете Лесной Отшельник знает о зарытом в Запретном Лесу сокровище. Знакомая история, она еще в мое время ходила, и кое-кто из студентов — папаша Поттера с дружками тоже, между прочим, — все пытались закопанное сокровище найти. С каждой неудачей клад все увеличивался и увеличивался в размерах, превращаясь из сундука со старинными монетами в битком набитую золотыми слитками и древними артефактами пещеру. Я и сам, признаюсь, раз или два… Но это к делу не относится. 

Так вот, О’Мэйли и Шеппард решили, что надо взять с собой в лес самого Отшельника и уговорить — ну, или каким-то образом заставить — того выдать местоположение клада. Шеппард заклинанием поднял О’Мэйли, чтобы снять картину, Отшельник, справедливо недовольный таким обращением, поднял крик, на шум прилетел Пивз… Шеппард перепугался, отвлекся, картина рухнула прямо на него, а О’Мэйли остался висеть на крюке вместо Отшельника, который не стал больше терпеть это безобразие и ушел пить вино с нимфами. Прелестно. Классика жанра, я бы сказал, — и опять гриффиндорцы в главной роли. 

Если бы я дежурил один, малолетним охотникам за сокровищами не поздоровилось бы — глупость должна быть наказуема! Но я все же решил предоставить на этот раз инициативу Поттеру. Тот, грозно блестя очками и хмуря брови, снял с обоих по пять баллов, сообщил, что ждет их завтра в своем кабинете для разговора, потом вызвал одного из эльфов и велел отвести неудавшихся кладоискателей в больничное крыло. Неплохо… хотя баллов можно было бы снять больше. 

Когда О’Мэйли и Шеппард, сопровождаемые эльфом, скрылись наконец за углом, Поттер повернулся ко мне.

— А как вы думаете, Снейп, — спросил он с возбужденной улыбкой, — это сокровище действительно есть? Может…

Я резко оборвал Поттера, напомнив о его педагогических обязанностях, тот неохотно заткнулся, и мы продолжили обход. Ничего достойного внимания в ту ночь больше не случилось.

 _На следующее утро:_ За завтраком Минерва почему-то смерила нас с Поттером по очереди задумчивым взглядом и неопределенно хмыкнула. Что она хотела этим сказать? 

_Чуть позже в тот же день:_ Застал Поттера возле портрета вернувшегося на свое место Отшельника. Кажется, нам повезло, что эта история каким-то чудом миновала его во время учебы — иначе не миновать бы нам целеустремленно обшаривающих Запретный Лес Поттера, Уизли и Грейнджер. Картинка как живая перед глазами…

***

Несколько раз Поттера видели бродящим в лесу. Хагрид сказал, что тот завел с ним разговор про спрятанные в чаще клады и на все заверения в том, что никаких кладов там и в помине нет, отвечал не слишком вразумительным «ну ладно». Не заблудился бы! Хотя если у Поттера хватит идиотизма потеряться в Запретном Лесу — туда ему и дорога, оплакивать не стану. Глупость должна быть наказуема, я уже говорил.

Потом, прознав, что я иду в полнолуние собирать семена клещевины и выкапывать лирный корень, он напросился со мной в лес. Я хотел было отказаться от его компании, но вовремя передумал: добывать лирный корень с помощью магии нельзя, он теряет половину своих полезных свойств, а у меня с возрастом спина уже не та. Если бесплатная рабочая сила сама идет в руки, как-то не по-слизерински от нее отказываться, правда?

По дороге Поттер то внимательно оглядывался по сторонам (видимо, в поисках зашифрованной надписи «Клад здесь — сто шагов направо»), то всматривался в землю под ногами (в тщетной надежде разглядеть при свете луны мерцающую дорожку из монет, не иначе), то отбегал с тропы в сторону, чтобы обследовать какую-нибудь расщелину. Из одной такой расщелины я едва успел его подхватить Левиосой. Отдышавшись и поблагодарив за спасение, Поттер слегка успокоился, но всматриваться и оглядываться не перестал. 

Зато обратно возвращался смирный и тихий, еле волоча ноги. А вы попробуйте три с лишним часа лирные корни повыкапывать — все мысли о сокровищах как рукой снимет! Не зря я всегда был сторонником трудотерапии, что бы Альбус ни говорил. 

У входа в школу нам навстречу попался вездесущий Пивз. Увидев нас с Поттером, он почему-то счел это неимоверно забавным и принялся, кувыркаясь и подпрыгивая, распевать что-то вроде: «Поттер со Снейпом отправились в лес, один вернулся, второй исчез». Я потянулся за палочкой, и полтергейст тут же метнулся в сторону. 

Поттер помог мне дотащить выкопанные корни до кладовки и, пока я быстро очищал их от грязи и раскладывал для просушки, умудрился уснуть, привалившись к стене. Молодежь… Оставить коллегу так мне не позволила совесть, а доступа в его комнаты у меня не было, пришлось левитировать к себе и устраивать на диване в гостиной под пледом. Самому спать не хотелось, я разжег камин и еще посидел в кресле, листая «Новый справочник зельевара» и время от времени поглядывая на спящего Поттера. Он выглядел совсем другим, чем днем, — спокойным, очень юным и доверчивым, расслабленным. Несколько раз Поттер улыбнулся во сне и что-то пробормотал, но я не расслышал, что именно. 

Утром нам обоим было несколько неловко, и мы быстро договорились, что лучше подняться на завтрак по отдельности, дабы избежать ненужных разговоров. Поттер отправился первым, а я еще немного посидел, рассматривая смятый плед на диване. Вообще-то я плохо переношу постороннее присутствие в своих комнатах, но вот Поттер почему-то… не мешал. Более того, я поймал себя на странной мысли: оказывается, я совсем не стал бы возражать, если бы подобное повторилось.

За завтраком я сел на самый дальний от Поттера свободный стул и погрузился в разговор с Филиусом — но вот о чем мы говорили, вспомнить потом так и не удалось.

***

— Не хотите полетать, Снейп? — спросил меня Поттер субботним вечером недели две или три спустя. Я, конечно, удивился, но он просто пожал плечами:

— Да, я знаю, что вы не любитель, но мне не хватает компании, а со студентами все-таки немного не то. Пожалуйста? А я вам за это каких-нибудь корней накопаю… или еще чего. 

Все-таки Поттер неисправим, увы. Подумав, я все же согласился — корни корнями, но гной бубонтюбера сам себя не выдавит. Метла у Поттера, разумеется, оказалось последней модели со всеми возможными наворотами, мне пришлось довольствоваться одной из школьных.

Чуть ли не впервые за свою жизнь я понял, насколько красивым может быть полет... Поттеру об этом я, понятное дело, говорить не собираюсь, но себе-то признаться можно. Поттер прирожденный летун, этого у него не отнимешь — в воздухе он чувствует себя как гриндилоу в воде, от него исходит чувство свободы и любви к жизни, к высоте, к воздуху, которым невольно заражаешься и ты сам. Что-то меня на пафос потянуло, да? Я летел не торопясь, крепко держась за древко, а Поттер наворачивал вокруг меня петли, оказывался то снизу, то сверху, скользил к самой земле и взмывал к облакам. Я поинтересовался, не перепутал ли он меня с одной из вздыхающих по молодому преподавателю старшекурсниц, на которую ему надо произвести впечатление, но он только рассмеялся и совершил еще один, совершенно невозможный кульбит, от которого у меня закружилась голова. 

Когда мы наконец опустились на пожелтевшую траву возле квиддичного стадиона, Поттер подошел ко мне и спросил:

— Получилось?

— Что именно?

— Произвести впечатление.

Я ухмыльнулся и, ничего не ответив, отправил метлу в сарай.

***

Если бы кто-то сказал мне, что с Поттером можно не просто приятно проводить время, но даже в какой-то мере подружиться, я бы ему не поверил. И оказался бы не прав… Жизнь меняет людей — банально, но факт.

В канун Дня Всех Святых Поттер явился ко мне без приглашения, зато с бутылкой огневиски. 

— Я посижу у вас, ладно? Не люблю этот праздник в последнее время. 

Я его пустил, и мы молча сидели у камина, глядя в огонь и не слыша, как веселятся студенты, преподаватели и привидения. Что видел в пляшущих лепестках пламени Поттер? Не знаю. Что видел я сам? Не помню. Смутные картины приходили и уходили, отблески рыжих волос сменялись змеиными кольцами, вырастали и рушились пылающие башни, уплывали вдаль золотые облака, смутные фигуры неотрывно глядели на меня красными угольными глазами… В какой-то момент рука Поттера нашла мою — его пальцы были холодными, но твердыми и надежными. Ни один из нас так и не произнес ни слова за весь вечер; только уходя, Поттер тихо сказал: «Спасибо».

***

Рождество… Кто бы знал, как я с детства терпеть не могу этот шумный, бестолковый и слащавый праздник, с его елками, подарками, гирляндами, гимнами и омелой! От запаха хвои у меня начинает болеть голова, подарки всегда оказываются ненужным бесполезным барахлом, рождественские гимны, которые распевает вся школа, просто издевательство над моим слухом, а про идиотскую традицию с омелой я вообще молчу. То есть не молчу, конечно, но кто меня слушает?

Минерва заявила при всех, что в этом году я совершенно точно должен присутствовать на рождественской вечеринке для преподавателей — отказаться никак не выйдет, Северус, даже не рассчитывайте, подарок, так уж и быть, можете не приносить. Я хотел было заявить, что у меня нет времени для подобных глупостей, но посмотрел на улыбающегося во весь рот Поттера и почему-то согласился. Но сказал, что на подарок тратиться не собираюсь! Минерва удивленно кивнула, как будто не ожидала, что я так быстро сдамся — ничего удивительного, я и сам от себя этого не ожидал.

Поттер встретил меня в коридоре, ведущем в директорскую башню: без мантии, разумеется, зато в джинсах с вышивкой на кармане и в красной шапочке с белой опушкой. Очень профессорский вид, ничего не скажешь! В руках у него был маленький, завернутый в красную с зеленым бумагу пакет, который он протянул мне. 

— Я помню, что вы на подарок тратиться не собираетесь, но я уже купил вам… Так что держите!

Я пожал плечами и сунул пакет в карман, чувствуя, как в груди растекается странное тепло. Да, я терпеть не могу подарки, но мне их почти никто и не дарит… Вообще-то неловко, конечно, что мне нечем отдариться в ответ, но что уж теперь поделаешь.

— Джингл беллз, — сказал Поттер украшенной рождественской гирляндой горгулье. Та удовлетворенно проклокотала что-то в ответ и отстранилась, открывая нам проход. Странно, почему я никогда раньше не замечал, насколько узка эта винтовая лестница, ведущая в кабинет директора? Мы с Поттером почти соприкасались плечами все время, пока по ней поднимались, и я никак не мог разобрать, чем это от него так приятно пахнет.

Когда мы вошли, нас встретил взрыв смеха и радостные крики. Поттер резко остановился, замер на месте, и как-то напрягся, как будто оказался в ловушке, я недоуменно посмотрел на него. Он же так рвался на вечеринку, в чем дело?

— Взгляните наверх, Снейп, — одними губами прошептал он. Я поднял глаза и увидел: кому-то пришла в голову гениальная мысль повесить над дверью венок из омелы. От студентов я вполне мог этого ожидать, но здесь собрались профессора, преподаватели, солидные люди… Эти солидные люди, как один, выжидающе уставились на нас, сжимая в руках бокалы с пуншем — если пунш варил Хагрид, то ничего хорошего нас с Поттером сейчас не ждет. 

Я решительно повернулся к Поттеру, взял его за отвороты рубашки, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Чуть помедлив, он мне ответил, и шум крови в ушах заглушил все остальное.

***

На этом, увы, доступные нам записи Северуса Снейпа обрываются. Несмотря на все старания, заполучить продолжение заметок нам не удалось, так что остальное — на откуп фантазии уважаемых читателей. 


End file.
